Madness
by tr1xx777
Summary: Children can be cruel. Everyone knows this. But sometimes, they take things just a little too far and they have to pay the price.


Ororo Munroe never was a popular child. She was never strong or fast enough to win at any of the games the other kids played, she cried too easily (according to the other children) and not to mention she had the strangest hair, anyone had ever seen. It was white.

Even in a small village in Kenya, where the houses were tents and anyone could easily fit the small amount of people that lived in the village, into an average sized house with room to spare. Even in a place that still cooked their food over a fire, the kids could be cruel, and Ororo was usually the butt of their jokes.

But when the little twelve year old girl _was_ allowed to play with the other kids, she always pushed herself a little harder to try and prove to them that she didn't deserve to be shunned.

The children, about ten of them all ranging in age, had made their own form of tag to play, and it included sticks. The rules where the same as any regular tag game, except that instead of touching someone with your hand, you'd tap them with the end of your stick. It made it harder to run away and the older kids enjoyed whacking the younger ones a little too hard sometimes.

Ororo leapt away from one of the older kids as he swiped at her. One good thing about their form of the game, was that it was also much easier to dodge a flying stick than someone reaching out to you.

The boy swiped at Ororo one more time, but this time, it hit her against the shoulder. The pretty girl immediately started chasing after him, her stick stretched forward as she tried to hit the boy who had tagged her. But her shorter legs and less athletic build prevented her from ever tagging him as he raced away in a fit of giggles.

Ororo whipped around to try to find someone else to tag, when her foot caught a rock and she found herself pummelling to the ground. She landed with a _thump_ and then a _snap_! The fall itself didn't hurt, but as her friends exploded into fits of laughter, her pride stung a little.

The white haired girl sat up and once the children saw that her stick was now in two pieces, they began laughing even harder and crowding around her as she felt tears well up in her eyes. A single tear slipped from the corner of her eye and once the other children saw that Ororo Munroe was crying _once again_, their laughters turned cruel as the sneered and insulted her in their native tongue.

One of the older boys, probably one of the meanest too, took his stick and prodded Ororo in the side and she fell over with a yelp. This only caused him to snicker and raise it in the air, letting it linger for only a second before bringing it down on the younger girls skin.

_That_ one hurt. It even left a long, red mark on Ororo's skin, right across her shoulder. If he had hit any harder, she was sure that it would have bled. But the other children didn't stop their teasing when they saw that their 'friend' was actually hurting. No, they simply thought it was fun and within seconds, everyone had joined in.

Ororo was now cowering on the ground, her hands clutching her head as she bent over knees to sob into the dirty ground. The whacking sticks mainly hit her back and tore her clothes, leaving red marks and some even breaking the skin, but no one was slowing down.

The kids were so caught up in the laughter of causing this little girl pain, that they hadn't noticed the first snowflake hit the ground. The first boy to realize that there was something strange falling from the sky, was also the one to have started the entire mess of beating Ororo.

He peered up in the sky to find that clouds now covered the sun and something cold was landing on his face. As the flakes became bigger and started hitting the ground faster, before sizzling up, the other kids began to notice as well.

Yells from the children and some of the adults outside erupted, bringing anyone who was in their tent, to watch the first snowfall to ever take place in that small village in Kenya. Soon, the heat couldn't melt the flakes faster than they were being replaced and a thin sheet of snow was covering the ground.

One man, an elderly one who had grown up hearing stories of such things, felt something hit his feet and bounce off. Looking down, he discovered that it was a small ball of ice that already had steam rising from it and water dripping down his fingers as he picked it up. The man looked at it a moment before carefully biting on it, and then popping the entire thing in his mouth to find that it soon turned to water.

A grin spread across his face as he started shouting out words to describe the frozen water but was cut off when a rather large one hit him on the head, causing him to fall to the ground and everyone watching, to laugh.

The hailstones started falling more consistently and everyone was starting to find out that the stones maybe weren't so fun, and hurt more when they pelted against their skin. The hail finally just became too much for the village to take when they were the size of golf balls and still growing. The children, save for Ororo, and adults started running into their tents, screaming as pain shot through their body every time a hailstone slammed against them.

But the tents were about as pointless as standing straight outside in the middle of it all. Hail tore through the tents and ripped at the village. Snow continued to fall, but it was so fast now that within minutes, the snow started building up in the tents as it fell through the holes the hail had made.

Screams from the villagers were drowned out by the blizzard as they fought to find somewhere safe to hide. It was complete and utter madness!

And through all the madness, one person hadn't moved an inch. One little girl stayed huddling on the ground as she cried. One child, who evidently, the snow and the hail wasn't falling on.

One little girl named Ororo Munroe.

**I hope you all thoroughly enjoyed that! I read the X-Men script off of a site and it showed that this would have been the beginning scene but they cut it out. So I wrote it down in a One-Shot! Review! **


End file.
